iHave a Happy New Year
by Subject87
Summary: Freddie is feeling lonely on New Years Eve but a certain brunette comes back just in time for midnight.


Freddie looked out the window of his apartment and sighed; he'd moved out of his mother's apartment shortly after Carly had left for Italy and Sam had gone well... No one knows where Sam had gone. He'd gotten a job at the pear store, despite him getting fired before, and was quite happy except for one thing: He hadn't quite moved on from Carly Shay, the love of his life. "Happy New Years!" he muttered to himself as he sat back and watched the night sky out of his window.

He hadn't moved very far, just a floor up in Bushwell Plaza, and the 18 year old tech genius ran his finger down the glass of sparkling grape juice, bought just for this evening. The events of late May sprang to his mind when he'd been forced to say goodbye to the woman he loved.

_He'd been in the studio packing up the equipment that wouldn't be needed anymore... iCarly was done, at least for now, as the brunette host was leaving for Italy with her father. "You don't have to pack up all the equipment tonight you know."_

_He turned around startled, "Oh um, tomorrow I'm supposed to help Gibby with the proper care of weasels._

_She winced, "Sounds boring."_

_He smirked, "Totally.."_

_She bit her lip as he turned to check on something. When her hand covered his he turned around in surprise and she kissed him. He put his hand on her hip and kissed back, this had been his dream since he was eleven years old. She pulled back a moment later, which was to soon in his opinion, and then headed downstairs to finish taking her bags._

_He couldn't help but raise his arms in victory, patience had paid off...She'd kissed him..._

Then it had been all over, she'd gone and he'd been left behind. It had been okay at first; Sam, Gibby, and he had hung out for a while but then Sam had disappeared and he had withdrawn into his shell and eventually Gibby had stopped coming around. He liked to think back to that day in the studio, sometimes he swore he could still feel the feel of her lips on his...

He stood up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of Grape Juice and looked at the clock on the microwave; it was now 11:30 PM... One hour until New Year's Day and the beginning of 2013. "Here's to 2013 being better than 2012.." He muttered and sipped at his drink. Even after he had withdrawn from his friends, or in this case friend, he would sometimes go visit Spencer at his apartment, he even would go upstairs to the old studio, sit, and let memories consume him.

He looked up as someone knocked on the door. He walked over and opened the door to find his mother, Marissa Benson, at the door. "Oh... Hey Mom."

"Freddie, what is that you're drinking?!"

"Relax, it's Grape juice.." He said.

She didn't relax, but she didnt' say anything else on the topic "I thought you might want to come watch the last hour of the New Year Special with me."

"Thanks but... I don't think so."

"Freddie.."

"Mom, we had this discussion."

She sighed, normally the woman wouldn't give up so easily but Freddie had made it very clear that if she didn't start treating him like an adult he wouldn't let her in anymore.

"You need to get out of the house, find new friends."

"I don't need new friends." He snapped, "I'm happy just how I am."

She opened her mouth to say something but shook her head, "Okay... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

He heard the door click and sat back down on his couch which was green with white dots on the material. He took another sip of his drink and continued to stare out the window. He was just about to head to bed early when he heard a knock on the door. "Mom... I told you.." He grumbled as he got up and headed for the door to open it. "I told you I wasn't-" He stopped as he saw that the person at the door wasn't his mother, but instead Carly Shay..

"You're Mom told me you lived up here now.."

"C-Carly?" He asked, suddenly forgetting how to speak English.

"That's me..." She said softly.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Well it is New Year's Eve.." She said shyly. He looked over at the microwave and laughed, sure enough... It was 11:59 PM, one minute from New Years.

"I guess it is..."

"Well, I need someone to kiss on New Year's.." she hinted.

He smiled, that was one request he was more than happy to fulfill

**Note: **Here's my new years oneshot, Creddie style! Next I'm gonna hopefully work on finishing Crossing the line 2. I hope you guys like this and I don't own iCarly.


End file.
